


a new years story

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Theyre gay, a cliche New Years thing, we love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: eddie is at a party on New Year’s Eve.





	a new years story

Eddie wasn’t sure why he was at a New Year’s Eve party, surrounded by people he didn’t know and nursing some sparkly vodka Bev had given him. But here he was, avoiding sweaty people and getting slightly tipsy.

“Hey Eds” Richie drawled, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

“You’re drunk” Eddie pointed out and Richie laughed.

“Of course I am gorgeous, it’s New Years!” Richie shouted above the music, Eddie couldn’t help but smile at his grin. Eddie downed the rest of his drink, being dragged onto the makeshift dance floor by Richie.

“You know I don’t dance” Eddie whined, but he tingled at the feeling of Richie’s hand in his own. They danced along to whatever song was on, Richie kicking his legs out like an idiot.

“I’m going to get another drink” Eddie said, pulling Richie with him. He wasn’t sure where his other friends were, Stan and Mike were probably making out in a bathroom somewhere.

“Have you seen the others?” Eddie asked, Richie opening a beer with his teeth.

“Bev was talking to some cute girl last time I saw her, Ben and Bill were doing keg stands and I have no idea where lover boys are” Richie shrugged, taking a few big gulps. The clock in the kitchen showed eleven, an hour to the cliche countdown.

“C’mon Eds, lets go dance” Richie pulled him along, Eddie sipping his drink as he followed Richie. Eddie moved along to the beat, Richie grinning wildly.

“Hey losers!” Bev nudged Richie slightly, followed by a red faced Ben and a grinning Bill. Mike and Stan arrived soon after, hands linked between them and Stan’s usually neat curls messed up.

“It’s nearly midnight!” Ben shouted, waving his arms comically. The music started to turn down, the countdown beginning.

“Ten, night...” Eddie started, turning to his losers.

“Six, five...” Richie grinned at him, beautiful blue eyes shining behind his glasses.

“Two, one...” Eddie took a leap of faith, standing on his tip toes and pressing a kiss to Richie’s mouth. Eddie didn’t have time to move away, Richie grabbing him by the waist and deepening the kiss as everyone celebrated the New Year around him. Eddie loved Richie, and Richie loved him.

“Happy new year Eddie!” Richie exclaimed, kissing him again.

“I’m glad you kissed me back” Eddie said, only for them to hear.

“I’m glad you kissed me” Richie grinned, they were kicking off the new year in the best way.


End file.
